Grudge
by Happily Depressed
Summary: Luke still hasn't forgiven Lorelai for the argument in Teach Me Tonight. My first ever story. Now completed! I finished Chapter Four! YAY! And, I've added nifty chapter names!
1. FightingBad

My first story

CRAP CRAP CRAP! I Forgot the DISCLAIMER! I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I never will...wow...my self esteem is now like a .5...

(cool squigly thingee!)

'Breath. Just breath. Breathing is a very important thing, and it would be very unfortunate if you fell over and died from lack of oxygen at a time like this.' Lorelai thought to herself as she watched Luke moving toward her. His lips, looking infinitly soft, were moving rapidly toward hers.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wha?" Lorelai half-shouted as she sat bolt upright in her bed. She silently cursed the stupid alarm, that had once again abruptly jerked her from a Luke-dream. Her hand reached out and brutally crushed the snooze button, saving her from the evil cow sounds that came from its evil speakers of her evil alarm. Lorelai had been constantly having this dream, and others of a similar variety. She was tired of never getting to reach Luke's lips, but the dreams were still better than the reality that her favourite flannel-clad dinner man was still not speaking to her. No matter how many times she apologized he still refused to forgive her. Lorelai groaned in frustration as she recalled the argument that had lead them to their current status. There was no denying the fact that she had been unnessicarily harsh on Luke, but damnit she had been upset. Luke's no-good nephew had hurt her baby. 'Rory could have been seriously hurt by that bastard.' Lorelai thought. 'Yes, but you still didn't have to take it out on Luke.' The voice in her head told her. It sounded strangely like Rory. Probably because Rory had said that to her a thousand times since that dreaded night. Lorelai groaned again, and pushed herself out of bed.

' Breath. Just breath. Breathing is a very important thing, and it would be very unfortunate if you fell over and died from lack of oxygen at a time like this.' Luke thought to himself as he watched Lorelai moving toward him. Her lips, looking infinitly soft, were moving rapidly toward hers.

"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Damn!" Luke shouted as he rolled over, grabbed the alarm clock and brutally threw it against the wall where it proceeded to let out a half-hearted "beep" before dying. Luke was tired of being drawn unwillingly from his Lorelai-dreams by the unwanted arrival of morning. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands as he remembered how angry he was with Lorelai. She had come bursting into his diner that night accusing him of hurting Rory. She had ranted on and on about how it was all HIS fault. He had listened to her growing more and more furious. Furious and anxious. He was mad at Jess for getting Rory into trouble, he was mad at himself for encouraging interaction between the two, he was anxious to know if Rory was okay, and he was anxious to know if Jess was okay. But, most of all he was angry at Lorelai for barging into his diner and blaming him for it all. He was angry that she would dump all of this on him, and then not even tell her if everyone was okay. The things that she said hurt him more than she would probably ever realize. Lorelai had come and appologized for everything, but Luke could tell that she didn't understand what it was that she said that had bothered him. Luke sighed and got up out of bed.


	2. Mopey

Okay...I'm bored tonight so I'm adding a second chapter.

Authors Note: While I personally LOVE to read long hillarious authors notes, I don't particularly want to write one right now. I have to say a huge thanks to Leondra for being the first one to review my first fan fic. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.

Luke absent mindedly cleaned the counter in quick, circular motions across the already gleaming surface. The last customers of the day had left a good twenty minutes ago. The emptiness of the diner had allowed unwanted thoughts to come flooding into his head. He had looked up everytime the bell above his door had jingled with a mixed feeling of hope and dread that it would be Her. Luckily, or unfortunatly, he wasn't quite sure, she hadn't made an apperance. He sighed heavily as he thought about how depressingly monotone his days were without her bubbly presence. There was almost nothing he wanted more than to go to her and tell her what she had said that had reopened such deep wounds in him, knowing that she would immediatly appoligize, and then he could tell her that all was forgiven. He couldn't do it though. It would be a lie. Because the only thing that he wanted more was for her to realize it on her own. Luke sighed again, tossed the rag into the corner, and walked up the steps to his apartment.

Lorelai sat at home on her couch staring blankly at the television in front of her. She was barely aware of the drama on The O.C. that week she was so caught up in her thoughts. Luke. She had thought about going to the diner every free second that she had had that day. She longed to have her best friend back. She knew that he would be just as cold and distant as he had been everytime before though. She sighed with frustration as she tried to think of what she could possibly have said that would make him so upset with her that he would not accept her appologizes. She sighed heavily as she thought about how much she missed his comforting presence in her hectic days. She wanted nothing more that to run to him, and beg him to tell her what she had to say to win his forgiveness. Lorelai sighed again, turned the television off, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Well, that was fun. I have another chapter ready, and I'm not sure if I should post it yet. I tend to go on writting binges. It has Lorelai's attempt to appologize again, and Luke revealing what he is so angry about. Dunno, guess I'll just post this chapter for now.


	3. Apology Not Accepted

I don't think that someone realizes just how exciting getting reviews is until they are anxiously awaiting them. I used to laugh at authors who would beg at the ends of thier stories for reviews. While I don't think I will ever resort to begging, I just want to let you know how greatly appreciated your reviews are. If your feedback is helpful you can guarentee that I'll take it into consideration. That being said I would like to address some of the things that were said. RandomGG25, thank you so so much for pointing out that The O.C. didn't exsist at the time. I've always had problems in keeping events straight in my head. xxnicole033xx, I appreciate that you like my writing, also, unfortunatly, I have a tendency to ramble and get off topic when I attempt to write long chapters, but just for you I have attempted to make this chapter a bit longer. Another thing is that sometimes I purposly write short chapters to keep people in suspense, or to create a certain mood. (Hee! My high school English teacher would be so proud!) Leondra! Yay! You reviewed me again! Major kudos to you for being the one who kept this story from dying an early death by being the first to review! biscottimoment, I know exactly where I am heading and I hope that you are not let down by it! crosses fingers and holds breath Thanks to all the other dah-ling reviewers as well! ANYWHO! On with the story!

It was early. The diner had just opened, and the one person you would never have expected was already there. Lorelai walked cautiously to the counter. Luke was no where to be seen, meaning he was probably in the back. She gently sat down at one of the stools. Waiting for Luke to return she ran over what she was going to say to him. 'Luke, I really, really hate fighting with you. I don't understand what I said that has made you so furious with me, but I'm really, really sorry about it. Please forgive me.' That should work she thought. How could he possibly be angry with her still. Lorelai glanced up in time to see his flannel-clad self coming throught the door.

'What is she doing here?' was Luke's first thought. Followed shortly by 'My God, how does she always managed to look that beautiful.' Luke shook the thought from his head and returned to the first. What was she doing here? Had she finally realized what it was that she had said? He hoped that she had because it was becoming to hard to not see her everyday without wanting to both forgive and throttle her.

"Hi Luke." Lorelai pronounced timidly. "Just let me talk, seeing as how it is what I do best. I...I just really want to say that I'm sorry. I don't know what exactly it was that I said that has made you so furious with me, but I'm really really sorry about it. I hate fighting with you. I hate it and I want us to be friends again."

"Lorelai...I...can't." Luke admitted.

"Why? Why Luke? I've appologized a zillion times!" Lorelai said in a harsh whisper. She was beginning to get angry herself with his refusal to accept her appology.

"That's why! Because you have to ask! You have to ask what it is that you said that was wrong. You can't see that by blaming it all on me that you took away my last hope that I could actually do something right for my family. Jess was my last shot to prove to myself that I could fix my family. I screwed up with my mom, I couldn't face her in the hospital the day that she died. I failed my dad by not going on to do something great with my life like he always told me too, I let Liz go through guy after guy, from drug problem to alcohol, and then she sent me Jess. My chance to show that I could improve some part of my family. I tried my hardest and all I get from it is my best friend in the whole world blaming me for almost killing her daughter, a girl that I love as if she were my own daughter, and telling me that if I had not tried to help my last bit of family that everything would be fine. I already was dealing with more than I could handle with Jess, but trying to convince myself that with time and patience he would improve, but no. You had to say all those things about how it was his fault and my fault by bringing him here, and I know you were upset, but that doesn't make it okay that you said all those things. And...and...I think you should leave now." Luke finished rather lamely.

Shell-shocked Lorelai slowly made her way out the door, leaving Luke, still breathing heavy from his rant, alone in his diner.

Woah! That was WAY more angsty than I ever intended...I feel like Luke was out of character but I really wanted to shock the hell out of Lorelai...hopefully I succeeded. Anyways, hope that you atleast found it intresting.


	4. Apology, Part Deaux

Okay, So, I'm up and running again! YAY! Lets all do a happy dance! No Authors note because I am far far to lazy...

Lorelai sighed, and attempted to return her mind to the conversation at the dinner table. As much as she hated to admit it, life was still going on dispite the disasterous scene in the diner. Friday night dinner was still required of her, and she was lucky that her parents, far to engrossed in whatever it was Rory was talking about, had not noticed, or at least not commented on, her unusual quiet state. No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep her thoughts from returning to Luke's revealing rant. Lorelai had never seen so much emotion from her favourite diner man...

Luke sighed, and took another swig of beer. He felt really stupid. He had not meant to expose all of those thoughts to Lorelai. Luke knew he was not the type of person who was very open with his feelings and thoughts. He could only hope that now that Lorelai knew what was bothering him, she could appologize approriately. He hoped that he would be able to accept her appology.

(this is for whoever it was who suggested that I cut up the story a bit to make it appear longer)

Luke was rudely awakened from his sleep from an unappreciated banging on his door. He got up and stormed down the stairs to tell-off whoever was pounding on his door so late.

Lorelai could hear Luke stomping down the stairs to the diner, and began to regret her decision to come to his place so late. She hadn't been thinking about his reaction, only of how much she needed to talk to him, to appologize to him. Well, she was here now, might as well face his wrath.

Luke glared out across the diner. His angry gaze landed on Lorelai standing outside the door. Immediatly his features relaxed at the look of uncertainty and timidness on her face. He had never expected to see these emotions on her face, much less be the cause of them. But, his anger returned, though slightly more subdoed, when he remembered that it was one in the morning. He walked across the diner and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?" Luke questioned, trying to keep his voice level.

"I...I...I really really needed to talk to you..about...what happened the other day. I've never seen you so angry, so admitting of your feelings. It scared me. I didn't understand before. I didn't understand the depth of the hurt I caused for you. I want to apologize for real this time. I want you to know that you are not a failure. You did not fail at protecting your family. Jess, well, he is who he is, that accident was not really his fault. Luke, you can't expect to be held resposible for the choices that your family makes. You can only do your best to support them and love them. I want you to know that me and Rory, we're your family too, and you haven't failed us. But, I failed you by putting all the blame on you when you were already in deep. I'm really really sorry Luke." Lorelai let out. " I know that both me and Rory love you, and I hate that we aren't talking or acting like family any more..."

"Oh Lorelai..." Luke interupted, "You have no idea how much that means to me. That you and Rory think of me as family. I have always loved both of you. I know that your sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't explain to you before. It was just to hard to think about...and I want you both to know that you are completely forgiven...and..."

Lorelai then proceeded to return the favour Luke had bestowed on him, by interrupting, but this time, with her lips upon his. She kissed him with all the love she felt for him, and when he recovered from the shock, he began to kiss her back.

Well, I'm going to stop the story there. I know, I'm mean. But, I mean, really, what would happen after that is basically what happened on the show, minus the whole stupid WBB thing with Christopher. I mean come on! Who takes advice from their twenty year old daughter who has had some of the worst experiences with relationships and acutually lies to thier boyfriend? That is just the stupidest thing that anyone could ever do...okay, mini-rant over...Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
